Truth or Dare at the Burrow
by Wizards-Pupil
Summary: A simple game of truth or dare becomes a wild ride when you put this group together. "Do you ever have sex dreams about Snape?" "Yes..." Challange fic! Rated T for suggestive themes and Language.


_Before you read: Be warned, this is a challange fic and not like my usual stories. It's crazy and odd, and meant to be funny. It's something very differnt that I had a blast writing. The challange was given to me by GingerBiscuit 1. I'll give the details of the challange at the end of the story becasue it'd ruin it otherwise._

_Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I probably don't, and won't own it._**

* * *

><p>"I am so bored!" Ginny exclaimed with a dramatic sigh as she flung herself onto the couch next to a reading Hermione. She looked up with a frown and raised her eye brow, glancing over at Harry and Ron who were playing wizard's chess.<p>

"I'm sorry," She said, turning back to Ginny, "but what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want to play a game with you." Ginny said quickly, leaning forward in her seat and looking at her with an eager grin. Hermione raised a wary eyebrow and leaned back slightly, clutching her book more tightly.

"What?"

"A game, know any good ones?"

"How about chess?" Harry asked from the other end of the room. Hermione glanced over and almost laughed as she saw Ron's Queen clubbing Harry's king over the head.

"Nah," Ginny said, wrinkling her nose distastefully. "I was thinking more along the line of a group game."

"I'll play." Ron said, setting the chess board aside and standing with Harry. He stretched and then crossed the room, shaking his arms as though he had been working strenuously, not playing a simple game of chess.

"Brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed, she turned towards Harry and gave him a winning smile, "you too Harry?"

"Sure." He said with a casual shrug.

"What are you lot up too?" Two new voices sounded from the door way, causing Hermione and Ginny, neither of which had seen the figures approach, to jump. They turned in their seats and frowned at the twins.

"Nothing, yet." Was Ginny's quick reply. "Want to play a game?"

Fred looked at George and raised an eyebrow, a quick, silent conversation passed between the two of them and they turned back to the group. "Sure."

"What are we playing?" Ginny asked, turning to Hermione. She was looking at the twins still, and blushed at Ginny's question, turning back to her friend.

"Umm, how about 'Truth or Dare?'" She asked after a moment.

"Truth or dare?" Everyone but Harry repeated. He just shook his head and sat down on the edge of the coffee table, giving Hermione a look that clearly showed his amusement at the amount of things that the Weasleys didn't know.

"Yes," Hermione said with the air of one using great patience, "Truth or Dare. A muggle game that does pretty much what the title says. A player gets to ask any other single player 'Truth or Dare.' That player chooses one of the two options. If he or she picks 'Truth' then they have to answer whatever the question is honestly and completely. If the player picks 'Dare' then they have to carry out whatever dare the player sets for them. Once the player completes the task or answers the question, they get to ask any other player the same thing."

The others listened to her explanation with contemplative faces, and nodded their heads. Truth or Dare it was.

"How do we know that the player's telling the truth?" Ron asked as they all gathered in a circle on the floor.

"Here," Fred said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a vial of clear liquid and waved his wand, making six goblets appear. George pulled out a bottle of butter beer and divvied it between the goblets, while Fred poured the vial's contents into the butter beer. "Veritaserum. " He explained at the others inquisitive glances.

"Why do you have that on you?" Harry asked, sounding slightly alarmed. Hermione cocked her head as well, why would the pranksters carry truth potion?

"Never know when it might come in handy." He replied with a shrug.

"Cheers!" Ginny said with a big grin as she grabbed a goblet up. The others followed suit and downed the contents of their goblets in one go.

"Alright, who goes first?" Ron questioned.

"I will." Hermione said. She turned towards Harry and smiled disarmingly. "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He replied quickly, only looking slightly nervous.

She grinned mischievously and looked at him. "Alright, did you ever skive off a class?"

Harry blushed and nodded his head, looking slightly alarmed. "Yes, Divination." Hermione grinned knowingly and nodded her head.

"I suspected as much."

"Ron, truth or dare?"

"Truth, mate." Ron said, looking nervous.

"Alright, have you ever gone skinny dipping?" Ron's eyebrows raised and he looked shocked.

"What?"

"Skinny dipping, little bro." Fred said with a big grin. Ron blushed and looked at Harry in annoyance.

"You know the answer to that, git." He muttered, shaking his head. "Yes."

"Do I want to know why you know that?" Ginny asked, looking at her boyfriend with a small frown.

"Nope."

"Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Truth, of course." She said quickly.

"Alright, how many boyfriends have you really had?" Ron said after a moment. Ginny raised her eyebrow and then frowned.

"Five, Colin, Terry, Michael, Dean, and Harry."

"That many?"

"That's not a lot for most people. Just because you didn't go out on a date until you were 16."

Ron made no reply, simply frowning and blushing slightly.

"Fred, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course. Gotta show all you chickens how a real Gryffindor is." He said pompously, puffing his chest out and causing George to laugh. Ginny got a truly evil grin, alarming Fred immensely, and then she spoke, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You have to snog Kreacher and you can't tell him what you're going to do." Fred's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as everyone else laughed.

"I'm George." He said quickly, looking thoroughly panicked.

"Hell no, I am not snogging Kreacher." George piped up, shaking his head as he laughed.

"Not even for me?" Fred asked, turning to his twin. George shook his head, still laughing.

"Come on, Freddie," Ginny teased, "show us what a brave Gryffindor you are." He swallowed and shot her a glare before straightening up.

"Fine, go on, Harry, call him here." He squared his shoulders and looked at Harry expectantly, looking slightly sick. Harry managed to pull his laughter in and summoned the house elf who appeared with a large crack.

"Master called?" He asked, giving a stiff bow. Fred tensed his body up and then lunged forward, grabbing hold of the shocked elf's shoulders and holding him still as he pressed a kiss to his thin lips. he promptly let go of the house elf who stared at him with beyond shocked bulbous eyes and gagged.

"Merlin's Beard!" Fred coughed, wiping his tongue against his robes sleeve in an attempt to get the germs off. "I am never, ever, doing that again!" He gave Ginny a dark glare as Harry dismissed a stunned Kreacher.

"George," He finally managed, turning towards his twin, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, of course." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You have to call mum, 'Molly.'" George paled dangerously and all the other Weasley's gasped in surprise. Hermione and Harry looked at each other before looking back at Fred.

"I'm guessing that's bad…" Harry said.

"Charlie called mum by 'Molly' once and she had an eppy. He hasn't been able to sit right since." George whispered, his voice terrified.

"Go on, Georgie." Fred said with a wicked grin.

"She's not home, is she?" George asked, rounding on Hermione with hopeful eyes. She bit her lip to keep from laughing at how pleading he looked and shook her head.

"She's in the kitchen." George grew even paler as his last hope faded away. He turned back to Fred and frowned.

"Just wait." He said, and then he stood up, gave one last pleading look to his siblings, and left the room. The group waited in nervous silence, unsure of what the consequences would be.

"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME MOLLY!" A bang followed the shout, and made laughter echoed from the kitchen. A moment later a loud crack sounded, and everything grew silent.

"Did she get him?" Fred questioned, turning to the others like they would have any clue.

"No, she did not get me. No thanks to you, my dear twin." George said quietly, stepping into the room from the front door. "She tried to get me though. Harry, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Harry said, paling slightly. George slouched slightly, clearly wanting to have given a dare.

"Alright, is it true you have a tattoo of a hippogriff, and if so, where?"

Harry paled as Hermione and Ron stifled a laugh. "I do." Harry said quietly, glaring at his best mates. "On the inside top of my left arm."

"Ron. Truth or dare." He said quickly, ignoring the surprised looks. "Who do you like?" Ron flushed and glanced at the twins before answering.

"Luna."

"Looney?" Fred and George asked together, sounding like they'd just won the quidditch world cup.

"Hermione!" Ron practically yelled, trying to cut the twins off. "Do you ever have sex dreams about Snape?" He intended it as a joke, but Hermione paled slightly when he asked it, and he suddenly decided he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Yes." She said shortly, blushing brilliantly. Every guys jaw dropped in surprise and she blushed even more.

"You guys wouldn't get it." Ginny piped up, saving her best friend from even more embarrassment. "He has a weird appeal. He's extremely mysterious and has long, extremely talented fingers."

Fred held up his hand, stopping his sister. "No, just no. I do not want to hear about weird fantasies with Snape."

"George." Hermione cut in, still blushing brilliantly. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said quickly.

"You have to run around the house and then make one circle around the yard in nothing but your boxers." She said decidedly. His eyes widened and his ears turned slightly pink.

"Harsh, Granger." He stood up and shrugged off his robes, ignoring the catcalls as he tossed of his shirt. He winked at Hermione who blushed brightly and then undid his slacks, revealing his bright blue boxers. He blew Hermione a quick kiss and then ran into the kitchen, letting out a loud laugh as Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"That was a really good dare." Fred said, turning back to Hermione with a grin. She blushed at his appreciative grin and lowered her eyes. The others watched the two with an upraised eyebrow, but only Ginny got a knowing grin.

"Godric's Ghost!" George exclaimed, slipping into the room, soaking wet. "Do you realize it is raining hippogriffs out there, Hermione?" He asked, sitting down again and grabbing his robe. He lowered himself next to Hermione and grinned mischievously. She looked at him warily but didn't move fast enough, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a wet hug, causing her to squeal. He laughed and let go of her, pulling his robe on and leaving the rest of his clothes discarded to the side.

"Ron, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Chicken." Fred said with a frown.

"DO you think Harry would look good in lingerie?" Ron wrinkled his nose and snorted, trying to fight a laugh at what he apparently found to be an appalling mental image.

"Urgh, no! Though, you could see his tattoo."

"Shut it or I'll tell them about yours." Harry warned, looking offended at Ron's answer.

"Did you just say-"

"-that ickle Ronniekins-"

"-has a tattoo-

"-which mum most assuredly-"

"-does not know about?" The twins asked, using their back and forth talk that left most dizzy.

"Shut… It…" Ron ordered, glancing at the door to the kitchen nervously.

"Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said quickly, still grinning at him.

"You have to prank Fleur tonight at dinner. Do something to mess up her hair and make it obvious it was you." Ron said quickly, apparently having given that a lot of thought.

"Fine." Ginny muttered, growing slightly pale. They had learned that she did not take kindly to being pranked. Fred and George had almost ended up at St. Mungo's last time they'd tried to pull something on her.

"Fred, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said, looking at her frown uneasily. Her expressions changed so fast it was alarming, she was now grinning wickedly.

"How, if you could, would you snog Hermione? In detail please."

Fred's eyes widened in surprise and dark blush lit Hermione's cheeks. Her eyes lowered to the ground and she started to fidget with her robe hem.

"Well, assuming I got past her hexes, I'd grab hold of her and press her to my body. I'd bend my head and capture her lips, probably nibble them some and then introduce our tongues. Assuming this isn't our first kiss, there would probably be a bit of over shirt feeling if you get my drift. That detailed enough?"

Ginny just grinned and nodded her head. Hermione risked a quick look up and looked at Fred, swiftly lowering her eyes again.

"Georgie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Alright, have you ever got drunk without me?" Fred asked after a moment. George raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"When would I have a chance to get drunk without you? No. Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

George's grin was malicious now, unnervingly so. "You have to owl Malfoy a love letter-" Harry's eyes grew wider and he paled when everyone else laughed at his expression. "And, you have to include a pair of your boxers. I'll give you ten minutes to do it."

"What is wrong with you?" Harry asked, looking appalled.

"Nothing, I just think this could be bloody funny."

Harry stood up stiffly, frowning at the twin before heading towards the door to the kitchen, probably to get everything together. He returned a few moments later, writing on a piece of parchment with a pair of white boxers with little snitches on them.

"Merlin, they're big!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at the oversized boxers.

"I don't like to be constricted." Harry said defensively, sitting down.

Fred and George laughed as Ron snickered.

"Alright, I'm telling him I want to 'snatch' him. That I've been in love with him for years, that I'm sending these to him so he can imagine me for purely innocent reasons." He said quickly, rolling the boxers up into the parchment and securing it with a piece of string. "I'm not sure I want Hedgwig to carry this, she might see it as a disgrace." Harry mused with a little grin as he called his owl. The others were all watching him with surprised smiles, occasionally chuckling. Hedgwig flew into the room and Harry attached the letter to her leg, stroking her head affectionately as he told her were to go.

She tilted her head and looked at him as though he were quite mad before she took off.

"Alright, it's my turn, innit?" He asked after a moment, smiling despite himself.

"Yes."

"Alright then, Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said after a moment, looking unnerved.

"Alright… You have to wear the WWW Magenta robes with Ron's 'Won-Won' pendant and Luna's crazy lion head, it's in my room. You must walk around the house in it, and have at least a thirty second conversation with Mrs. Weasley- who probably thinks we've all gone mental by this point. You cannot tell her what we're doing though." Hermione flushed and nodded her head, standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

"You have to come back in here in it as well!" Harry called after her.

"That was a little harsh, she hates magenta." Ginny declared, smiling despite her words.

"I just wrote Malfoy a love letter." Harry deadpanned, "I was extremely lenient."

"She's going to be pissed when she comes back though." Ron said, better pick truth from her. Merlin only knows what she'll make you do."

"Good point."

Hermione returned a few moments later, looking like a nutter and blushing fiercely. "Mrs. Weasley actually laughed at me and then asked what we were playing. I told her I wasn't playing, that I just liked the outfit. I don't think she bought it though, thankfully." She sat down and gave Harry a quick glare, still wearing the crazy outfit.

"Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Ginny said quickly.

"Alright, have you ever gotten a tattoo? When and what of?" She asked, a knowing grin on her face. Ginny's eyes widened in surprise but she nodded her head, smiling herself.

"Yes, I most certainly do."

"What?" Fred, George, and Ron exploded.

"It's on her lower back." Hermione offered when Ginny clammed up.

"Yes, and I like it so shove off!" She exclaimed.

"You knew about this?" Ron accused Hermione. She raised an eyebrow and frowned. The affect, which normally was chilling, was some what diminished by her ridiculous outfit.

"Obviously, Ronald."

"How did you not know?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Hold it right there, Potter." George said, his voice dangerous. "How did you know?"

"Because he's gone swimming with me, now lay off!"

"Oh for Godric's sake! Hermione, take that off." Harry said, shaking his head at Hermione as she continued to glare at Ron who was trying not to laugh.

Hermione did so with a grin, tossing the head and necklace off first, and then taking off the robes, which earned her a wolf whistle from one of the twins. She blushed nervously and sat back down, pulling her other robe tighter around her.

"Fred, truth or dare?" Ginny asked, grinning innocently.

"Dare, you're dangerous either way."

"Brilliant, you have too…. Snog Hermione for at least two minutes. If you need air, you can come back up, but you have to go immediately back."

Hermione squeaked and Fred's eyes widened before he grinned, turning back to Hermione confidently. "Alright." He said simply, scooting over towards her. He sat directly in front of her, blocking her from most everyone's view and pulled her up onto his lap, using his body to give them a little privacy.

Their lips met slowly, unsurely, hers quavering from nerves and his in an broad grin. He kissed her softly, gently, not wanting to scare her away since it had only been a dare. He didn't want to impose on her anymore than necessary.

When her lips parted though, he knew she was inviting him to deepen it, asking for more from him, and he quickly obliged, grinning even more as his tongue caressed hers. He tightened his grip on her hips and she finally decided to move her hands which had been sitting quite lamely by her sides, and brought them around his neck, pulling him towards her. The kiss deepened even more, and neither were keeping track of the time.

Emboldened by her response, Fred pressed her body closer to his, sliding his hands up her body teasingly. She sighed against his mouth and tugged his hair, causing him to fight a moan.

Minutes ticked by, but neither of them noticed, nor did they hear their fellow players calling for them to stop. It wasn't until Hermione began to moan that George finally got up and poked his twin.

"Oi, you're dare is over, mate." He stated when Fred broke the kiss.

"Oh." Fred said, sounding annoyed. "Alright." He turned back to Hermione and smiled at her, hardly noticing the dark blush that had stained her cheeks.

"I'll see you after the game, love." He whispered into her ear. He leaned back and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear before lifting her off his lap and setting her back in her spot. He moved next to George and smile happily for a moment.

"It's your turn, mate." George reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, um… George, truth or dare?"

George didn't get a chance to respond as Hedgwig arrived right then. She swooped down in the middle of the circle and held her leg out to Harry. He grabbed the scroll of parchment and opened it warily.

"Potter," he read aloud, lifting an eyebrow in amusement. "I am writing this to let you know how appalled I am. My father shall hear about this.

Disgusted,

Draco Malfoy

Ps. I am keeping the boxers though."

Harry looked appalled as he read the last bit.

"Merlin's Beard." Ron muttered while the twins started laughing.

"I don't even want to know." Harry muttered, tossing the letter aside like it was contagious. "Just eww."

"LUNCH!" Mrs. Weasley called out. Everyone hopped up eagerly, completely forgetting the game. All but two people.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Want to go to the lake after lunch?"

"I'd love too, Fred."

* * *

><p><em>Alright, I did warn you it would be different. Still, I think it turned out quite well and it was fun. The challenge was: Truth or dare at the burrow. Hermione is dared to snog the twins and things get outta hand. Must include the sentence 'Merlin there big!' 'Oh for Godrics sake take it off already!' Must include ridiculous dares and revealing truths.<em>

_Also George has to run around the Burrow in his blue boxers :)) oh an Harry should be dared to owl Malfoy a love letter and a pair of his boxers should include a hilarious reply from Malfoy._

_Do you think Harry would look good in lingerie? Do you have sex dreams about snape? .How, if you could, would yousnog Hermione? In detail ;) .Who do you like?_  
><em>Is it true you have a tatoo of a hippogriff?If so where? (answer has to be yes and the 2nd part be creative xD)<em>

_Ba deeb ba deeb ba deep, that's all folks!_

_But don't forget to review!_


End file.
